kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 August 2015
23:58:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:59:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:20 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:00:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:02:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:02:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:02:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:31 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:03:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:53 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:03:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:04:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:04:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:09 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:12 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:13 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:06:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:06:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:07:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:11:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:13:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:13:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:41 shot?.. 00:16:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:23 Gonna sleep on my sofa tonight. 00:20:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:21:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:26:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:28:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:34:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:14 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:37:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:48 I see I joined chat nap time 00:39:11 /me clings to FG back* 00:39:12 mew 00:39:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:25 Hello there 00:39:28 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:39:31 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:43 o/ 00:40:16 Here's KITTY :D *hands over kittens to everyone* 00:40:17 *takes a nap* 00:40:36 /me walks away from it 00:40:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:44 Lol 00:41:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:41:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:29 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:48:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:49:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:50:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:52:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:53:07 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 00:53:09 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:50 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 00:54:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:27 :( 00:54:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:54:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:55:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:57:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:48 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:58:18 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 00:58:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:59:27 *pokes shot* 00:59:34 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:00:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:29 Might turn in early. 01:01:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:01:24 *Sits on edge of Skyscraper and puts a cigarette in mouth* 01:01:36 *lights it up with edge of finger* 01:02:02 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:21 /me picks up coco* 01:04:25 night everyone 01:04:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:04:44 rest well.. 01:04:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:04 That was a quick sleep 01:05:05 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:05:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:05:13 lol 01:05:31 lol 01:06:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:07:09 Bye bye 01:07:11 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:09:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:13:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:53 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:14:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:18:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:17 . 01:18:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:20:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:22:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:25:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:26:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:27:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:47 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:27:51 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:28:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:32:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:33:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:35:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:46:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:53:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:08:45 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:22:08 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:44:06 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:44:29 afk, making my dinner. 18:45:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:46:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:47:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:54:47 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 18:54:58 hihi 18:54:58 Mikiu Hatsune, HypercaneTeen told you: Um hi (epicweave) 18:55:30 bot, answer me this, what starts with an e and ends with and e but has one letter in it 18:55:57 Lol 18:56:18 *sits down eting ramen 18:56:20 eating* 18:56:22 This is why I don't have a bot set welcomes for me. 18:56:40 Lol 18:56:48 !tell Shotgun02 u wot 18:56:48 HypercaneTeen: I will tell Shotgun02 your message the next time I see them. 18:56:53 (epic) 18:57:01 Moar Krabs: Moar 18:57:11 *hugs mum* MINE 18:57:22 Lumina 18:57:23 *pets wolf* 18:57:26 yeah? 18:57:31 I'm adopting another wiki. 18:57:40 *wearing a surgical mask over face* lol congratz 18:57:41 Sil: *cuddles her kids* 18:57:41 Shotgun02, HypercaneTeen told you: u wot 18:58:39 *moar krabs explodes* 18:58:41 http://yoursolarsystem.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_System_Creator_Wiki 18:58:52 That's the one I'm adopting 18:59:08 sounds like a fun wikia 18:59:14 It is 18:59:16 Sil: Oh and mother in law. Don't try and bless my kids. *she strokes her kids* 18:59:36 I already made a blue giant star system with planets. 18:59:55 Blue Giants are like much hotter than our sun. 18:59:59 and bigger. 19:00:20 i havent tried that 19:00:39 Sil: What you did counts on Cycrene as blessing. 19:01:13 I said in it's future that in 18 million years it will go supernova and destroy all 3 of its uninhabitable planets. 19:01:35 And collapse into a Neutron Star. 19:02:10 The hottest planet I made there I made it 1100 F 19:02:13 @ Lumina 19:02:26 on itss surface 19:02:29 its 19:02:30 * 19:03:04 It's hotter than Venus in our solar system lol. 19:03:26 damn...damn you Norbe... 19:03:45 his fucking prof pic on FB looks just like Kuwabara from yuyu hakusho 2015 08 29